Mobile communication terminals have changed dramatically in the last decade. With the first 2G terminals, the main purpose was to make normal phone calls. With the introduction of mobile communication technologies such as 2.5G (GPRS), CDMA2000 and UMTS, mobile communication terminals now not only facilitate voice communication, but also digital communication such as text and multimedia messaging, as well as browsing content provided by Internet servers.
While mobile communication terminals thus now have the ability to render web pages, due to user requirements on size and weight of the mobile communication terminals, the user interface is still generally limited compared to personal computers. In particular, screens are in general smaller and input methods are in general more limited, compared to personal computers. Web pages published on the Internet have generally been authored in a manner intended to be displayed on a personal computer, often resulting in improper display of web pages on mobile communication terminals.
A problem therefore exists on how to display web pages in a more efficient and user friendly manner on mobile communication terminals.